Meg's Return to Neverland
by Meg St. James
Summary: Meg has always thought that Neverland was real, despite what her parents and sisters say. When Pan shows up on her window, she goes back. But there are a few surprises when she gets there. Jealousy, worry, and joy, all take part in this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone. This is my first fic on FanFiction, but it's not the first time I'm writing. I have a whole mess of stories on , I've just never been inspired to write from someone else work before. Meg, in the story, is modeled after me, and I do wish that Neverland was real and that Peter would come to my room to take me away, but he has yet to come. The first chapter isn't very good, but I've put a lot of thought into the coming chapters and they'll be a few surprises that I'm sure will make it very interesting. Well, onto writing chapter two. Oh and one more thing... please review!!!!!! Thanks so much. Meg  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meg sat in her room reading as she always did. It had been a long time since she had played Peter Pan in her basement with her mother's best friend's sons and her two sisters, but she never forgot the fun she had, the excitement she felt at playing Wendy. Her and Danny, the boy who had played Pan even had a little romance, if four year olds can have such a thing. She longed for something like that again, to be lost in a fantasy world. To be able to run around the house, away from her older sister who was playing Hook, screaming and laughing and then stopping abruptly and using a ruler for a sword. It was such fun.  
  
But she was seventeen now, no longer able to run around the house screaming and laughing without getting glares and questioning glances from her parents and sisters. But something in her told her that it was real. That Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell, and the lost boys, and the mermaids, and the Indians, and Hook, they were all real. She just couldn't get to them again. She dreamed of flying, dipping her finger into the clouds and causing them to part, flying past the lost boys, teasing them while flinging dust into the air. She dreamed of her friend, Jessenia, a fairy, much like Tink. She wanted to go back, so badly. But it was all a dream... there was nowhere to go back to. At least that's what she thought.  
  
On winter's night, she sat up in her bed, writing about vampires and werewolves, the things her mind had turned to when she pushed aside the thoughts of a place where people were forever young and beautiful, when she heard something at her window. She looked up quickly and noticed a shadow against the streetlight's gleam through her window. It looked like that of a boy. Slowly she crept out of her bed, even though her heart was screaming at her to run. She tip toed to the window and peered to the right. There, against the moons light she saw a boy's silhouette. She gasped and then a smile crept to her face. She opened the window quickly, and called out his name just as he began to fly away. He turned and looked at her, and flew closer to her.  
  
"You know me?" The boy asked.  
  
His forehead between his eyebrows was furrowed. His hair was a mess, just as she had remembered it. But his legs had grown longer and more muscular, and his face was less round than she remembered. But his eyes, his eyes still danced with the same mischief that she had seen so many years before. The jungle green had always been present in her dreams. His skin was a golden brown from the sun's rays of his many days of flying through the cerulean sky.  
  
"Of course I know you, Pan. We had such fun together in Neverland. With the lost boys always causing chaos for the pirates and playing tag with the Indians. ." Meg said  
  
"How do you know of Neverland?" He asked. He had taken up his usual stance, his hands on his hips, his chin held high while he floated lazily in the air.  
  
"Well, I've been there. I've forgotten most of it, but I remember bits and pieces, and what I've forgotten has been filled in by the many stories I've heard of you." Meg said.  
  
She was slightly hurt that he had forgotten the fun they had had. It had been the best time of her life. She was six when he had wandered to her window and knocked on it a few times. He had played with her some, but then told her he had to go. She begged him to take her with him, and he had complied happily. The only other girl that had come to Neverland was Wendy and she had gotten lost in time.  
  
But she dismissed the pain in her heart and asked him to bring her back to Neverland, so that she could show him things that would certainly help him remember.  
  
"But you're old now." Pan said with a twisted look of disgust on his face. "You're old enough to be a pirate."  
  
Meg enraged by the accusation, grabbed the neckline to Peter's shirt and dragged him into the window and plastered him to the wall. "I will never be a pirate." She said her gray-blue eyes flickering with rage. "I'd rather be drowned by the mermaids than to be a pirate." She said letting Pan's shirt go.  
  
She quickly de-framed a picture she had of her family and put in her mini- back pack bag. Slid it to her back and turned back to him.  
  
"Ok, where's Tink?" She asked looking at him with a smile on his face.  
  
Just as she asked a yellow glow came through the window. It rammed into Meg with such force that she was knocked back onto her bed. She shook her head slightly and looked at the little pixie on her chest. Tink was on a tirade about how Meg hadn't come back to visit like she promised.  
  
"I'm sorry Tink, but you'll have to take that up with Peter, how was I supposed to get back to Neverland with no fairy dust to take me." Meg said reasonably.  
  
Tink then turned on a very confused Pan and flew to him, all Meg could hear were little Bells as she was too far from her.  
  
"Alright! Ok! Will you shush?" Pan said sternly to Tinkerbell.  
  
He looked back at Meg, who was still sitting on her bed looking expectantly at him. "Tink says that you've been to Neverland before. So, how do you get there?"  
  
"Flying. Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." Meg answered. "Now can we go?" She asked.  
  
Tink didn't wait for Peter's response. She just dropped golden fairy dust over Meg. Instantly Meg's feet lifted from the ground and she started for her window. "You coming?" She asked Pan, now a mischievous smile on her face. Peter shrugged, and hopped off his feet and led the way for a new adventure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meg and Peter flew through the night. They're hearts beating rapidly in their chests in anticipation. As they drew closer to Neverland, Peter started to remember Meg. He saw her as a little girl, with blonde hair, and gray-blue eyes daydreaming in her bed, telling a story to her little sister.  
  
Then he came one day during the day, and saw her playing with another girl, her older sister, and two boys. They were pretending they were in Neverland. Meg was Wendy, her little sister and the younger one of the boys were Wendy's younger siblings, her sister didn't want to play a boy, her older sister was Hook, and the eldest boy was Peter. Pan scoffed at the boy's impression of himself. Nobody could match up to the real Peter Pan. They would run around everywhere, jumping and playing, laughing and screaming, just having the greatest time.  
  
Then he went back a few years later, though Peter hadn't realized how long it had been. They didn't play Peter Pan anymore. He could see the young blonde girl fidgeting, wanting to play, but everyone else wanted to watch T.V. That was when he decided to take her to Neverland, where she didn't have to pretend to play with him, where she actually could play with him. That night he flew to her window, and rapped on the glass. Her younger sister slept soundly in her bed, undisturbed by her sister's whisperings to her favorite legend come to life. She had gone with him that night and had never forgotten his promise to come back to take her again.  
  
Now, Peter flew next to a girl much like the little blonde girl of that night, but she was different. Her hair wasn't blonde any longer, but instead a coppery-red that brought out her gray-blue eyes more. When she thought he wasn't looking those granite eyes were filled with worry, but then sparkled whenever she smiled at him. Her legs, arms and body had grown longer and she looked much older, but not in a bad way. He liked the way she looked.  
  
Peter was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize that they were coming up to the magical island that he called home. As he approached he heard the ice of the waterfalls cracking, and he could smell the blooming flowers. Meg looked down on Neverland with comfort. This place had always had a special place in her heart. She saw Mermaid's lagoon, the smoke curling from the openings in the Indian's houses, the forest where the Lost Boys and Pan resided and then her eyes fell on the pirate ship, Hook's pirate ship.  
  
Pan and Meg flew down closer to the clouds for cover. "We're going to fly right into the forest, we'll play with the pirates in a little while." Peter said carefully.  
  
Meg nodded with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to start this new adventure. It was going to be so fun. Pan counted to three on his fingers and on three they both darted from the clouds, racing to the forest, both of them laughing.  
  
Pan, of course, won. He landed in the center of the little village the Lost Boy's had built for themselves and almost immediately the boys flocked to Peter, asking for stories and to play with them.  
  
Meg floated down with ease, not making a sound as her feet touched the leaf- covered ground of the forest floor. She smiled at the boys as they crowded Peter. Then Peter got an impish smile on his face.  
  
"Lost Boys!" He shouted. All the boys stopped and looked at him. "Do you remember a girl by name of Meg."  
  
"Meg? Hmm. Meg? Oh yes, she was to be the one and only Lost Girl." Tootles stated proudly.  
  
Meg kept in a chuckle. Her excitement was growing, and it was getting difficult for her to keep her laugh in.  
  
"But she had to go back." Nibbs said saddened by the memory.  
  
"Well, what would you boys say, if I told you, that she was back!?" Pan asked. The Boys looked up at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Why would you tell us that Pan?" Slightly asked cautiously, side-glancing Peter.  
  
"Turn around boys." He said as he floated up into the air.  
  
Quickly the boys turned, and saw Meg standing not fifty feet from them. She lifted her arm and wiggled her fingers in a wave, a goofy smile plastered on her lips. "Hey guys." She said casually.  
  
"Meg!" Cried one of the boys. She wasn't exactly sure which one because she was busy trying to prepare herself for the impact the rushing boys were surely going to make.  
  
They all tackled her, pinning her to the ground. "Tickle her!" cried Curly.  
  
"What!? No! Wait!" Laughed Meg as little dirty fingers found moved quickly in her armpits and on her stomach and behind her ears.  
  
"Boys?" asked a quiet voice. Immediately the boys stopped and stood, blocking Meg's view of the source of the lightly accented voice. "What's going on?" The girl asked again.  
  
Meg stood up, easily towering over most of the boys. Beyond the boys, facing them stood a young girl, thirteen or so by the looks of her. She had golden-brown hair that had waves that caught the sunlight. Her sapphire blue eyes were a color that Meg had never seen before, extremely beautiful and unique. She wore a white nightgown, with a pink sash that went around the middle. Instantly, she knew who the girl was. She moved the boys aside by their shoulders and stepped towards the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Meg." She said extending her hand. The girl looked at her hand curiously. "This is the part where you give me your hand and we shake." Meg said suddenly.  
  
The girl looked at her and then extended her hand taking Meg's in her own. "My name is Wendy Moi-"  
  
"Moira Angela Darling. Yes, I know who you are. I've wanted to meet you for quite sometime." Meg said a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"Funny, I've never heard anything about you." Wendy said coldly.  
  
As Wendy said this, she felt her grip tighten around her own hand. In turn she gripped harder. She easily hurt the girl, but Wendy didn't say anything. "Dinner's ready boys." She said still glaring at Meg.  
  
"How long will you be staying Miss..." Wendy said, trailing off looking for Meg's last name.  
  
"Just call me Meg, and I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. I haven't been hear since I was six, so probably a while." She told the young girl. She noticed John and Michael were there also, finishing setting the table.  
  
They all ate dinner as night fell over Neverland. As the boys were helping Wendy with the dishes and Meg was catching up with Peter, Slightly noticed the beat of a drum coming closer.  
  
"Peter! I hear battle drums!" He said a smirk growing on his face.  
  
Just as he said that, Meg was bounded over by a figure that no one could identify. Peter and the boys were unsheathing their knives when they heard laughing.  
  
"You come back to Neverland, and don't come visit me first!" Tiger Lilly stated while sitting on top of Meg's stomach.  
  
"I was going to fly over once me and Pan were done talking." Meg said laughing while Tiger Lilly helped her up.  
  
They did a handshake that was too complicated for the boys or Wendy to follow which was completed with a hug.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Eleven years, my time at least." Meg continued.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Meg noticed Wendy eyes hardening, was she getting jealous? The mother of the lost boys jealous of the one and only lost girl? Could it be?  
  
"Well, I wish badgering you was the only reason I came." Tiger Lilly said. She turned to Peter and continued. "The pirates are causing problems again Peter." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hook had seen Pan and Meg flying in the sky, not to mention the on coming of spring was a hint that Pan was back. He wanted to know who the person was that was flying Pan. Her limbs were longer than that of a child and he wanted to know who it was. Hook just about given up on using Wendy as a pawn to kill Peter Pan, just because he had always won. But maybe, this new person was the new key.  
  
He had led a search into the Forest searching for the girl and Pan, he had seen Indians hidden in the brush, so surely now Pan and the Lost Boys had been alerted. He didn't mind much.  
  
_Who knows?_ He thought. _Tonight might be the night I kill Pan._  
  
At this sinister thought, a grin crept over his thin lips. The red around his pupil's deepened in color and he was determined to find his archenemy. Little did he know, Pan, Meg and Tink all floated above him in the trees quietly, while the Lost Boys, Wendy, John, Michael and young Indians, who always looked for a good time, hid in the brush.  
  
Pan looked at Meg passed Tink who was sitting on his shoulder. He couldn't understand. How could someone who was as old as Meg remember Neverland, and also _want_ to play with him? She was old enough to be a pirate, but her eyes sparkled at the prospect of attacking them.  
  
"Hook looks just as foolish as I remember him. That hat has seriously got to go." Meg said impishly.  
  
Then Pan got a flash of a memory.  
  
_The Lost Boys and Pirates are fighting on the Jolly Roger. Pan is fighting with Hook as usual. Hook looking as angry as ever and Pan grinning and laughing at the Pirate's expense. Then he sees Meg sneaking up behind Hook, slowly, undetected by the other pirates who were busy with Lost Boys. Her tiny feet aren't making a sound and there's a little pixie floating by her side... Jessenia. Meg's lips were curled into a mischievous grin and she grabbed Hook's hat off his head and ran towards the side of the boat and flings it over the side.  
  
"There! Now you don't look so stupid." Meg stated triumphantly at Hook who looked back at that small girl with a sneer. He turned back to Pan and with more anger than ever lunged at him with his sword. Peter kept moving back at strikes Hook was giving him... then there was a ticking.  
  
"Oh, but what's that I hear?" Meg's tiny voice could be heard now that there was silence from the pirates and Lost Boys alike. "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Could it be? The Croc!" Meg said, as she ran to Peter a smile still plastered on her face.  
_  
_"So long Hook!" Pan said as he lifted Meg into the and flew to shore, the Lost Boys close behind him as Tink and Jessenia sprinkled fairy dust on them.  
  
From the shore, Meg, Pan, the fairies and the Lost Boys watched the pirates scrambling to get away from the croc.  
  
"Now that was a great game." Meg said proudly.  
_  
Pan looked at Meg again, she was watching the Pirates intently. He remembered her. She was him, only as a girl... but she had grown up, but at the same time remained a child. He was wondering how one accomplished this but then got a nudge in the side.  
  
"Can we go yet? I'm getting antsy." Meg said impatiently.  
  
Pan's smile grew and he signaled to the Lost Boys to get ready. Then he flew beneath the protection of the canopy laughing and causing the pirates to look up.  
  
"Pan!" Hook cried in outrage. He forgot all other things, finding the stranger and figuring out who it was, the only thing on his mind was killing Pan. "Get him! Shoot him!" He shouted at the pirates, who still stared in wonderment at Peter's flight.  
  
Peter laughed at Hook's orders and flew down close to the ground and landed right before him. "Care for a game... codfish?" He said as he smiled impishly.  
  
Hook charged at him, his sword unsheathed and screaming. While Peter met him in the middle, laughing as the two metals clashed causing a spark. "Today's the day Pan." Hook said. As Wendy, the Lost Boys and Indians all came rushing out of the brush for a battle.  
  
"You've been saying that every fight for as long as I can remember." Pan said simply.  
  
"Yes, but I've come closer and closer each time. You're losing your edge Pan." Hook said threateningly as Peter's back met a tree.  
  
"Guess what James?" The Captain heard a girl's voice say. Though when he turned, his hook still at Peter's throat he saw a young woman, a teenager with coppery red hair and gray-blue eyes. "His edge is back!" She continued as she took his hat.  
  
Hook's eyes went wide with the realization. "Meg's back!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to the pirates, which distracted him enough for Peter to push aside his sword and fly into the air after Meg. The rest of their militia followed them close behind.  
  
They got to Pirate's Bay and Meg flew overhead. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Pan asked leaning on the wind.  
  
"The croc." Meg said matter-of-factly. "Oh. He hides in the rocks." Pan said pointing to a cliff that had jagged boulders sticking out of the azure waves.  
  
Meg was flying towards the rocks almost before Peter could realize.  
  
The crocodile's eyes opened at the scent of Hook nearby. Meg could her the ticking of the clock inside him, as she got closer. He looked up hungrily at Meg and licked his lips as he moved through the water towards her.  
  
"He's just there." She pointed towards the little rowboat that was headed towards the Jolly Roger with Hook in it. "Go get the rest of him." She said as she tossed his hat towards his boat. The crocodile followed eagerly and Meg heard the screeches for Smee from the rowboat as Hook panicked.  
  
She turned back to the shore and glided gracefully over the wind to the Lost Boys. "Everybody all right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, everybody's fine!" Wendy said shortly.  
  
Meg turned and glared at her. "I'm not sure I like you're tone." Meg said in a low growl.  
  
"I'm not sure I like you." Wendy responded.  
  
The Lost Boys looked between the two girls. They weren't sure on what to do. Wendy was their mother, they couldn't betray her, but Meg, hadn't done anything wrong except come back to play. John and Michael stood behind Wendy glowering at Meg. Meg stood her ground, even if nobody was behind her to help her, she wasn't going to let a thirteen year old English girl intimidate her.  
  
"And why not, because I have fun with the boys? Because, they look up to me and I'm not their mother? Because I'm another girl and there's only supposed to be one girl in Neverland? What is it Wendy? Are you threatened by me somehow? Are you afraid I'm going to take your place as mother?"  
  
"You could never be their mother! You're a pirate!" She screamed in Meg's face.  
  
The boys gasped at the accusation, they remembered Meg's hatred towards the pirates. They had captured Jessenia and had danced around her while she sat in a lantern. By the time Meg, Tink and Peter had gotten to the Jolly Roger, Jesse was dead and the pirates were still chanting "There's no such thing as fairies!"  
  
"What did you say?" Meg asked through clenched teeth. She pushed back the tears, and turned her broken heart into an angry storm in her eyes.  
  
"You are a _pirate_." Wendy said.  
  
"I'd rather die than be a pirate!" Meg shouted, losing it. Her sudden outburst surprised everyone. Wendy's eyes widened and she took a step back at Meg's booming voice. "And the fact that you've said such a thing proves that we can never, ever be friends." Meg said, he chest rising and falling with deep breaths. It took every part of her being not to take one of the Lost Boys swords and start a fight with Wendy. Instead Wendy started it. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Meg!" cried Tootles as he tossed his sword towards her. She caught it easily by the hilt, just in time to block an attack by Wendy. She had stolen Pan's knife and the boy's stared in amazement.

There was an actual fight between the two girls of Neverland, which is never good. The girls were going back and forth, Wendy was quick and agile, but Meg was more skillful and had more strength.

"You fight like a pirate!" Wendy said to Meg as their swords formed an "X" and their faces were an inch apart, the vertex of the blades the only thing separating them.

"Just because I have skill and you don't doesn't mean I fight like a pirate. Peter has skill and he most certainly is not a pirate." Meg responded with a smile just before pushing back.

Meg struck while Wendy was trying to regain her balance, and she backed into a tree in order to avoid a slash to the belly. Now Meg had her sword against the girl's neck. The boys were silent.

"You obviously don't know what happened between me and Hook, and because of that, I'm going to let you live. But talk out of line again little girl, and you'll pay for it." Meg said as she pressed the blade closer to Wendy's windpipe.

Meg pushed off the bark of the tree, never losing eye contact with the Lost Boy's Mother and then turned and started walking off the beach and into the forest dropping the sword a few feet from Wendy. The entire time, the Lost Boys, Indians, Pan and Tink were all silent.

Meg walked a few yards into the forest and realized, she didn't know the way to the clubhouse this way. So she shot up into the air and saw the end of the sunset, and noticed the light in Neverland change dramatically in only a few seconds. She loved Neverland so much, and cursed herself for leaving in the first place.

_Why did I leave in the first place anyway?_ She thought to herself. _Mom... Dad... my sisters... I can't remember them._ She thought with a scare.

She saw a bright light from on top of the trees and followed it. Quietly she slunk beneath the canopy and saw the fairies dancing. She flew down to a branch and quietly lay there watching the dancers drift gracefully through the air. This had been her favorite past time, watching the fairies dance. She snuck out after lights out just to see the gracefulness of it all. Then she noticed two larger figures gliding gracefully through the air.

It was Peter and Wendy, Wendy was in his arms and they were dancing like a lady and a gentleman. Meg smiled as she watched the two children. She didn't like Wendy, but she was good to Peter, that's what mattered. She watched Wendy's nightgown flow with the wind and Peter's smile never leaving his face as they stared into each other's eyes. Meg blushed as she saw Peter lean in for a kiss and figured they'd want some time alone. So she started off towards the way she thought the clubhouse was at.

Eventually she found it. All the young Lost Boys, Micheal, Erik, and Erin, asleep in their beds and John, Tootles, Nibbs, Curly and Slightly sat around a table playing a card game. Meg looked over at the boys, everyone except John asked her to come and join them. She sat down, and John got up and moved to his bed.

"Hold on a sec boys." She said. She got up and she went over to John who had picked up his silk top hat and was rubbing his fingers around the rim. "John, I'd like to talk to you."

"You nearly killed my sister today, I have nothing to say to you."

"John, she attacked me. Just hear me out, if you want you can never speak to me again after I'm through talking, just listen to what I have to say." Meg pleaded. John looked at her expectantly. "Whatever's between me and Wendy, is between me and Wendy. I honestly came back with the hopes that her and I could be friends, but she doesn't seem to want that. I am in no way trying to take her place; I just wanted to have fun. She was the one that drew the first sword not me. I don't like being called a pirate... I have a personal thing against them and the fact that she called me that cut me deeper than anyone could imagine. I'm sure she's a wonderful person when she's not being mindless, this I know because Peter loves her so much, but the thing is, I'm not that bad either. I never did anything to Wendy to make her hate me, I just showed up. Just trust me when I say that I don't want any trouble. Me and Wendy have our own problems, but I'm going to try and look past them, I'm not saying we're going to be friends, but I'm going to be civil to her, but I'd like to be friends with you; If you can't, because you're her brother I understand, but I'd just like for you to give me a chance. Now, in the morning I'd like you to pass that on to Michael and for now, I'd like to play some cards. You up for it?"

John looked at her, then to the table and then returned his gaze to her again. "I guess so." He said as he stood. Meg smiled at her accomplishment and headed back to the table behind John.

They all played a game of poker and then when the boys started to fall asleep they went to bed. Meg stayed up a little longer. She drew in her sketchpad for a while, trying to remember what her family looked like. Then when she was digging through her bag for another pencil, she pulled out a picture instead. Her mother, father, and two sisters stared back at her. She stroked their faces with her fingers gently and then put the picture in between to pieces of wood that hung above her ledge bed. She stared at them for a little while then went to sleep.


End file.
